A lie and a secret
by Starlight704
Summary: So this is the new 'Are you our daddy' After 6 whole year he finally understand his feeling for mai but it was too late she was gone. naru wanted the whole gang back again for a case in England called them only to find out that mai was gone. Find out how will the story end for this two.
1. Chapter 1

"SURPRISE!"

As soon as Naru and Lin enter the room they were attack by the whole gang loud voices. Of course since we're talking about the two emotionless young men. *AHEM* let me remind you naru and lin, **especially naru. **They of course didn't have a surprise face instead they had a blank and expressionless face.

"What is all of this?" Naru raised one of his eyebrow still with a expressionless face. Don't know how he did it but he pulled it off.

"What Naru-bou can't even tell that it is a party?" Monk said sarcastically.

"I know it is a party monk" naru said "but why is there a party going on in my office"

"Oh come on naru can't you enjoy one last party with everyone before you and lin go back to England" Ayako said crossing her arm cross her chest.

Yes.

you heard me naru and lin are heading back to England tomorrow morning after all they found what they were looking for. GENE. Naru twin brother. He found his brother gene body a week ago and it was the same day he rejected mai. **YEP **you heard me he rejected her for a **stupid** reason. You wanna know what that **stupid **reason is don't you. I know you wanna know what it is, I won't hide it from you, just let me take a couple of breath first. Ok here goes nothing.

THAT STUPID NARCISSISTIC NARU REJECT HER FOR THINKING THAT THE ONE SHE LOVE IS GENE. HOW STUPID CAN HE BE, CAN HE NOT SEE THE LOVE IN HER EYES EVERY TIME SHE LOOK AT HIM ? HOW DID HE COME UP WITH THE STUPID IDEA OF HER FALLING IN LOVE WITH GENE. SURE THEY ARE TWIN AND ALL AND GENE IS NICER TO PEOPLE AND HE ALWAYS HAVE A SMILE AND ALWAYS HELP MAI BUT THAT IS NO REASON TO REJECT HER. NARU YOU JERK!

So now do you understand how stupid his reason is? geeze does he only know how to be smart in ghost hunt and technology and all.

* * *

"Naru why don't you just let this slide. it is not bad once in while and it is the last day after all" Masako said covering her mouth with her kimono selves.

"why not" Lin said with a small smile. whoa lin finally creak a smile haven't seen him smile before.

Sighing naru walked to the couch and sat down. Monk and yasu being mischievous give naru beer making him think it was tea and without knowing he drink the whole cup. while on the other side of the couch monk and yasu have a huge smile on their face. **(A/N before you start asking me question like how he didn't know it was beer instead of tea I don't know lets just pretend that he just didn't know :XX)**

"Mai you been very quiet are you feeling all right" ayako ask concern

"yea. I'm all right" mai place a small smile on her face.

The party went on for a while until everyone went drunk will expect for mai and lin. monk and yasu were on the floor hugging each other, it was really funny seeing them like that. Ayako was knock out on the couch, john and masako already left a while before everyone knock out. Naru was also knock out on the other couch. Lin having to send the rest of the drunk people home ask mai to stay with naru. having nothing to do mai started to clean the mess up until naru stir from his sleep.

"Mai" naru ask. more like it was a question. "why are you still here"

surprise by the voice she jumped, turning around she found naru looking at her.

"Lin ask me to stay here with you" mai answer him

"where-"

"He's sending everyone home" mai said cutting him off

"I'll send you home" standing up naru grabbed her hand

"it's ok you still look a little drunk"

"I'm not drunk" naru said

"sure your not drunk" mai mumble *note the sarcasm*.

Walking mai to her apartment was very awkward. Naru held her hand the whole way to her door. as soon as she was about to close the door naru put his hand to stop it from closing.

"your not going to give me a good bye kiss" naru raise one of his eyebrow making him look very hot

'ok he is definitely drunk' mai though to herself

"Naru you send me home and that is all"

pushing his way inside naru closed the door pinning mai against it. he look at her eyes then to her lip. the next thing mai knew naru lips was against her. Wanting mai to open her mouth he suck on her lip telling her he want her to open her mouth. After 5 minutes of fighting mai finally give up and let naru inside her mouth. Naru continue to kiss his way down to her neck as they made their way to mai bedroom. Putting her down on the bed naru process on taking off his shirt and he continue to kiss mai everywhere making her moan.

**~and that is as far as I"m going to write the sex scene~ **

* * *

Trying to find comfort mai cuddle closer to her pillow and only to realize that her pillow was not hard and definitely her pillow does not have a move. Opening her eye she could see that her pillow turn into someone chest and that chest belong to the one and only. Yes you said it. it was.

Naru.

confuse mai sat up only to find herself naked, looking over to her side she saw that naru was also naked and that was when it hit her hard as a hammer. She and naru had just have sex. Remembering what happen last night mai blushed deep red. Feeling movement to her side she took a glance and could see that naru was waking up. opening his eye, they met with mai, confuse to why she was there he looked around and saw that he was in bed naked to be exact. seeing that mai was also in bed with him and naked too he put the two together and finally understand what had happen between them. Looking back at her he turn around and putted his cloths back on, making mai turn around.

"Mai listen this was a mistake. I was drunk and so were you so don't think anything of it ok. you probably thought I was Gene " naru finally said after putting on his cloths.

"Naru I wasn't drunk and how could you tell me to just forget this" mai said tears swelling up her eyes " Even if I was drunk I wouldn't sleep with just anyone"

"Like i said you probably thought I was Gene. The one you love"

"Naru how many time do I have to tell you that the one I love is not Gene but you"

"Mai I'm sorry but your mistaking me for my twin brother" turning towards the door naru left. not even glancing back to her cried.

"Stupid jerk" mai whisper as he left and tears falling down her cheeks " why do you not believe me"

Just as naru got outside his phone ring.

"Hello"

"Naru where are you" lin ask "you do know that we leave today right"

"yea I'll meet you at the airport" just as he was about to cut off the line

"Wait naru where have you been the whole night" lin ask "when i came back you and mai where gone"

"I sended her home and spent the night at her apartment" knowing what lin was going to say next naru cut him off before he could even make a sound "and no we didn't do anything don't worry" which ended the call.

naru called a taxi and he was off to the airport.

* * *

**Starlight704: Naru you lair!**

**Naru: What are you talking about**

**Starlight704: Naru you know exactly what I'm talking about**

**Naru:... I have a flight to caught so talk to you later**

**Starlight704: Naru you come back here! **

** Will a****s you can tell it is very short but this is the first chapter to the new 'Are you our daddy'**

**I know that this is just the first chapter but review and let me know what you think if it is better than the old one but im sure you have to wait**

**until a couple more chapter come out until you can tell which one is better BUT let me know what you think of this first chapter.**

**:DD **


	2. Chapter 2

**MAI(POV)**

"Mai are you in there. if you are open the door"

I tried to block the pounding of the door out of my ears but it just gets louder and louder every time I try to ignore it. Getting up I head to the door and peek inside the door hole and saw that it was Ayako and Monk who were making all those pounding and some what disturbed my sleep. Opening the door I look at them confuse to why they were at my apartment.

"Ayako. Monk. What are you doing here at my apartment so early in the morning"

"Mai what are you talking about it is 3 in the afternoon" Ayako said pointing to her watch " you were suppose to meet us at the angle twin cafe half a hour ago. what are you still doing in your pajama"

Right the hang out that everyone planed. I totally forgot about it. was it today. I was sure it was tomorrow.

"Sorry I thought it was tomorrow" I said scratching my head

"Are you feeling alright jou-chan" Monk ask me and also give me a hug. Not just any hug but a bear hug.

"You stupid Monk let go of her" Ayako Whacked her purse on to his head.

"What was that for old hag"

I laughed. seeing that Monk was giving Ayako a glare but you could tell it was a playful one. Right I forgot to mention what is happening with everyone in the gang after he left. Will as you can see Monk and Ayako are still the same as always but their engaged, Hey I'm not lying Monk finally have the ball to propose to her and let me tell you it wasn't a very romantic one at that but they still end up together. Yasu was accepted to todai college and he found himself a girlfriend who also goes to the same college as him. Masako give up on naru and found someone new to love. I'm quiet happy for her after all the person she love also return his feeling to her. You all know that person very well too. she told her feeling to him a couple of weeks ago and that very person was John. Yes john is a priest but he quiet being one to be with Masako. And then there's me, I'm the same as always but I think I been gaining weight a bit. I need to stop my constantly eating, even when I'm full I still continue to be hungry. I'm just happy that everyone found there love one, if only I have someone like that. No MAI stop thinking about him.

"Mai Are you all right" Ayako and Monk ask breaking me out of my thought

Looking at them I nodded my head. Motioning them to come in While I get dress I head to my room. Putting on a short and a white t-shirt I grabbed my phone and we were off to the angle twin cafe.

* * *

**No One (POV)**

Parking the car in a empty lot monk and ayako got out of the car. Looking to the backseat to see that mai had fallen asleep. Opening the door Ayako shake mai a little.

"hmm" Mai groan as she open her eye "are we there"

"Yep" Monk pointed his thumb behind him to the cafe. Getting out of the car they head to the cafe entrance.

"Guys! over here" Yasu called out to them as soon as he saw them enter the cafe. Monk, Ayako and Mai headed towards the table.

"What toke you guys so long to just get mai"

"Hey don't put the blame on us" monk put his hand up "when we got to her apartment she was still sleeping"

"Sorry" Mai blushed

"Were you sick" Yasu ask

Mai shakes her head no.

"So yasu how are things at todai" John ask changing the topic

"Actually it's pretty good"

"How about you mai how are you doing after Na-" Monk stop half way unable to finish his sentence "Sorry Mai"

"What are you apologizing for monk" Mai faked a smile "and I'm doind pretty good after he left"

"Didn't we agree to not mention his name in front of her again" Ayako hiss at Monk

"Sorry I forgot" Monk whisper back

* * *

**MAI(POV)**

As soon as I heard his name the memory of what happen that night came rushing back. Faking a smile I told them that I was alright but the truth was it was breaking me inside to just think about him.

**Time skip 20 minutes later**

"See you later guys" everyone bid their good bye. Monk and ayako dropped me off at my apartment. I was dead tired, as soon as I got home I fell asleep.

_"Mother! Mother!" I heard two almost identical voice call out but to who? It was dark and I couldn't see anything, a small light appear following the light I could see figures. "Mother. Tell Haru to stop stealing my teddy!" A young girl around 5 to 6 years old stomped her small feet. _

_"Haru. Give teddy back to your sister" A brunette scolded her son. _

_'She look similar' I thought to myself and my question was answer as soon as she turn around almost making me fall down to my butt. _

_"But mother it's fun to tease her" the young boy name haru smirked._

_"Geeze you act just like your father" She, wait the future me? mumble. URGHHH! I am so confuse. Is this one of Gene dream? But I thought he move on, this is so confusing. I look back to the dream, future me._

_"Father?... Mother?" Haru ask in a quiet voice_

_"Hmm" _

_"Where is Father?"_

_"Haru didn't I already told the story of what happen to him to you and yuki?" _

_"YEA! But I WANT TO KNOW WHO MY REAL FATHER IS!" Haru screamed. His sister, Yuki, came running towards them hearing her brother loud voice._

_"When did you figure it out?" she/I ask shock._

_"Ever since yuki and I saw-" _

The dream started disappearing and I was meet with a urge of needing to go to the bathroom. Flushing the toilet I washed my hand and brush my teeth.

I made myself a simple breakfast and didn't even get to eat it, will I did eat it but it came rushing back out into the toilet. After I threw everything out I kinda smell like puke and so I toke a 10-15 minutes shower.

'I need to go and see the doctor later' I told myself as I got out of the shower wrapping a towel around me. I putted on a plain white V-neck shirt and a black skinny jean.

With nothing to do I went to see the doctor. So here I am sitting and waiting for my name to be call.

"Miss Mai Taniyama!"

Hearing the nurse call my name I stood up and walk towards her. She toke me into a door and open it.

"Dr.R will be here in a minute" I nodded my head as she left the room. A couple of minutes pass and the doctor came.

"Mai Taniyama I presume" The doctor ask me tapping his pencil on his clipboard.

"Yes"

"Now what seems to be the problem dear"

"Will I been feeling sick since this morning and I don't seem to be able to keep any food down"

The doctor wrote something on his clipboard and looked at me. "I think I know what you seems to have"

Now I was scared. Was I ill or did I have a disease, grubbing I look at Dr.R.

"Am I sick" I ask "Or-"

" .No you're perfectly fine" Dr.R said. which made me let out the breath, which I didn't know I was holding out "Will I'm going to ask you some qustion just to be sure. Now it might be personal but it will help"

Nodding my head I signal him to begin.

"Now. Have you been feeling tired lately" He ask

"Yes"

"And lately you been craving for some curtain foods right"

"yes"

Dr.R tapped his broad and look at me. "Will Ms. Taniyama it seems your pregnant"

"*phew* I see I'm just preg- **WAIT! ****PREGNANT!** " I look at the doctor shock. How can I be pregnant when I- Wait don't tell me I'm pregnant with Naru child.

How am I going to tell this news to the gang. My mind was going crazy until the doctor broke me out of my thoughts.

"Will how about I check If your baby are heath"

The Doctor put some gel on my belly.

"Will you look at that"

"is something wrong with the baby?" I ask concern for their life.

" .no. he/she is very healthy" The Doctor laugh.

* * *

**No One (POV) **

After the check up and the news about the little life inside of her, mai went back to her apartment.

"Hello Ayako"

"Yea. mai is something wrong?"

"Yes and no. the thing is-" her sentence was cut off by the other side.

"Sorry about that. Now what was

it you were telling me about?"

"It's nothing. It seems like you're busy. I'll call later"

"You sure"

"Yea" putting her phone on the bed mai sat up went to the kitchen to make something to eat. All day she been trying to tell everyone about the news. Everyone as too busy and it feels wrong to worry them. Finishing her meal mai went to sleep.

* * *

_"Mother hurry up!" yuki call from a far distance._

_"Jeez. Yuki if you keep running your going to trip" Haru yelled after her and just hen he said that Yuki fell down. Worried Haru ran towards her and pick her up, brushing off the dust on the sunflower dress. "This is why I told you not to ran"_

_"Sorry" Yuki said with the biggest smile ever._

_"What are you smiling for" Haru said Annoy._

_"well because if I ever get hurt or in trouble you would always be there to protect me. Right?" Haru had a hint of red on his face, turning around he holds of his hand to Yuki "Idiot"_

_Mai was setting up the blanket and pulling out the foods. After she finish setting everything up she call the kids to eat. They ran excitedly towards the food._

_"Whoa. you two slow down. You're going to choke if you eat that fast" Mai said with an amuse smile. _

_"Hai!" _

The Image disappear and was replace with the brightness of the morning sun. Waking up Mai check her phone, no miss call or message, sighing she got out of bed and went and did her thing in the bathroom. After finishing everything she needed to do she grab her things and heads out her apartment.

'I'm sorry guys'

* * *

** And that's it for chapter 2. So hat do you think? **

**-Starlight704-**


	3. Chapter 3

**No one (POV)**

*Knock Knock*

"Mai are you awake yet" ayako call out.

"If you're Looking for the person in that apartment then you just miss them" a lady said.

"What do you mean"

"they move out of the apartment this morning" the lady walked away after telling ayako the news.

Pulling out her phone ayako called every single person if they knew where mai was.

No one knew where mai had gone.

* * *

"ayako!" Looking around she spot the whole gang running towards her.

"what do you mean mai's missing" Monk ask

"I came to see her this morning and no one answer. A lady next door told me that she had moved out of the apartment this morning"

"Did you try calling her"

"yes. Many time" ayako clutch her phone too her chest. "this is all my fault"

Monk look at her confuse.

"what are you talking about"

"she called me yesterday and she seem to be worried about something but I was too busy to listen to her" ayako wiped a tear of her eye. "if only I had listen to her"

"This is not your fault ayako. we were so busy that we didn't notice what was happening to her" monk said scratching his hair.

"Mai where are you" Yasu mutter.

* * *

"Miss. Miss. This is the last stop" Mai woke up from her sleep as she felt some one shaking her lightly.

"Oh. Thank you" Mai gather her stuff and got off the bus.

Mai had travel all the way to Hiroshima to get a new. she didn't know where to go at first but it was better to get a place far from shibuya. Mai had not yet plan what to do when she get there. She needed to find a place to stay before night come. Walking around Mai spotted a Inn.

"Welcome to snow castle. How may I help you" A employ greeted mai.

"I would like a room please"

"did make a reservation before hand"

Mai shake her head no.

"Alright just sign this and you room will be room 302" the women handed mai a key and the paper she needed to sign.

"your room is in the second floor"

Reaching her room mai was exhausted. She flop down on her bed, falling asleep the moment her body touch the bed.

_"Mommy will protect you no matter what happen!" _

* * *

The brightness of the sun awoke Mai from her sleep. Stretching her arm she walk towards the window.

"Good morning Miss." A young men around the age of 19-20 greeted her from below. "Did you have a good sleep"

He had a Russian accent and was pretty handsome too. More like cute.

Looking down mai greeted him back. "good morning to you too and yes I did have a good night sleep"

"I'm Ray by the way. What about you young lady"

"Taniyama Mai" Mai give him one of her rare smile.

"Mai-san EH" ray look up to her "Cute name for a pretty lady like you"

Which made mai blush.

"just mai is fine"

"20 and you"

"?"

"Your age"

"Oh. 16"

Ray stopped watering the flower "came with your family?"

"no alone" mai smile sadly

"I see we're you from"

"Tokyo" Mai answer as her stomach growl.

Mai blushed.

"Hungry aren't you. will good talking to you"

Mai wave him good bye and hurry to the bathroom to wash up before she head to the dinning room.

Walking down to the dinning room Mai bump into someone making her fall down.

"I'm so sorry are you alright"

"Nice to see you again Mai" Ray hold out his hand to mai

"Ray?" Mai said as she toke his hand.

"Are you heading down to get breakfast?"

Mai nodded.

"Will i'm on break so why don't we go together"

* * *

"So what are you doing all the way in Hiroshima" Ray ask. eating his food.

"No reason"

" you can tell me" Ray said. Looking at her. "I might even be able to help you"

"Will It's a long story" Mai said. Poking her food..

"I'm all your"

**1 hour later...**

"What a jerk" Ray said.

"Right?" Mai agreed "But he's caring in his on way too"

Mai smile. "Any way don't you have work to do. Won't your boss get mad if you're not doing your job"

"Nope"

Mai give him a confuse look.

"I'm the boss" Ray answer her unsaid question.

Mai's jaw literally drop down.

"Mai Sweetie, close your mouth before you start eating fly"

Ray said. Pointing at her.

Closing her mouth mai couldn't seem to get her words out.

"Y-You're"'

"Yes. I'm the boss of snow castle" Ray said " Now then. I have a proposition for you" Ray said.

"A Proportion?"

"Yes, and that proposition is I offer you a job here at My inn or you work for me at my inn"

"I don't have a chose do I Know?" My raise one of her eyebrow.

"That's correct"

"And what am I suppose to do" Mai ask.

"Will nothing much you just need to keep everyone in check" Ray said. "The last time some one got this job they got beat"

"Beat?"

"Will more like they were trying to break a fight between a customer and a Worker." Ray explain. "Will you be able to to it"

Ray raise one of his eyebrow.

"I think I can handle it"

"Then the job's all your"

"By the way if any one try to bother you tell me and i'll take care of it" Ray said. Also giving of a sweet yet evil smile.

Mai Laughed.

"okay"

* * *

**And that's the ending to this chapter. BTW if you didn't notice, Ray is gay. I didn't write the part where mai found out that he was gay.**

**And the reason why mai didn't know was because although Ray is gay he does not dress like a sometime he does but only for business and he look pretty cute as a girl. **

**so I'm just going to explain everything about ray here cause I won't be explaining it in the next chapter.**

**Ray has blond hair and green eyes. he has long hair, to his neck. I imagine Ray to be the cute type but if you get on his bad side, boy you better find yourself a hiding place and don't let him find you. So Ray got the Inn hand down to him by his grandfather and changed the name to snow castle. The inn use to be call Momotaro, yep weird right but that is not the reason why he change the Inn name. The reason he change it to snow castle was due to... (I going to tell that part some where in the future chapter)**

**:)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) **


End file.
